Forest Mound
Forest Mound is a portal that connects Filgaia from two different eras through through magic Elw. During the group's journey, its location is close to Rosetta Town amidst a wooded area. The Arnica Herb During the passage of Rudy, Jack and Cecilia by Rosetta Town, they met the last Elw who lives in Filgaia and decided to help her find a herb that can be found in Forest Mound. The group leaves Rosetta to Mariel to pick up Arnica grass,when the mayor's sons appear to annoy her, Rudy punches one of them,while Jack tells them that she came in search of the herb to save the father ofthem, Cecilia points out that both humans and Ewls live in Filgaia and that they should not quarrel with each other, yet the boys do not conform. The boys say they heard stories about the battles in the war, and they do not understand what problem the strong leading over the weak, trying to justify their behavior towards Elw, they still say it's easy for them as they are Dream Chaser have powers to fight, at last they leave.and leave in anger. Mariel does not seem to accept the kindness the group has to her saying that they have never been treated well before. The Elw's Portal Machine After asking for help to rebuild Rudy's injured arm, Mariel decides to help them and leads them all to Forest Mound. Mariel tells us that the Elws have left Filgaria since the last war against demons ended, they used their full power to transport the land to a place they named Elw Dimension, after which they sealed the place leaving only accessible through this portal, she says that once in that dimension they will be able to see the Filgaia from 1000 years ago. Jack says that the portal may be broken due to the long time it has not been used or has been destroyed by a bomb. Mariel says the portal only works with the heart of Elw's and the energy of life. Mariel makes a cut on his own arm and spreads her blood around the place as she says: "The Elws live by bonds, we bond to time in order to live an eternal life. we bond to the land to enjoy nature, we will gladly give up everything to bond with those who we believe in. Rudy save my life is this forest, now it's my turn to repay him." The group was now in Elw Dimension. As soon as they arrive in the forest, they are receptive in no way unfriendly by a three Elws, who believe that it was the humans who managed to activate the portal. Jack says they've come looking for help, but the Ewls are rude to say they have nothing to do with the silly human problems. One of the Elws soon recognizes Mariel as the child of the criminal and they have no reason to help her and once again bitterly urge them to withdraw. However it is interrupted by another of them, who says it is better not to let them come back and to tell other humans about the portal. They then decide to take them to the village Tarjon Village and let the Master Fulcanelli decide what will be the fate of all. The Flight Machine After recovering the arm of Rudy with help of Mariel and Vassim the group returns by the portal in Forest Mound, but soon arriving in Filgaia Jane already was waiting for them saying that they were delayed and must return to Adlehyde with urgency. McDullen says that Giane was worried about them, leaving the girl embarrassed. On the way Jane is very excited. Jack asks what she's talking about, and she tells him that Emma's invention is ready, the Flight Machine is done.the contraption that was once in his laboratory was flying. Everyone is amazed, Hanpan recalls that 1000 years ago a machine was seen flying by the stars. When Jane is asked how she was able to create the machine with limited technology, she said that she had no idea, but tells that Emma was already studying and looking for mechanisms to create something like that, she also mentioned Emma Motor that she kept in the laboratory, which is part of such a machine. Jane does not know how to explain everything very well because it's a lot of information to digest, and speaking of digesting, she says that Emma was checking the Earth's Golem stomach as soon as they left Adlehyde, and says they need to hurry up or they'll end up losing machine tests and finally go to Adlehyde. Category:Locations Category:Wild Arms Locations